herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jotaro Kujo
Stardust Crusaders= |-|Diamond is Unbreakable= Jotaro Kujo is the main protagonist of the 3rd JoJo's Bizarre Adventure storyline, Stardust Crusaders. He appears prominently in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, and again in a key role in Part VI: Stone Ocean. Appearance Jotaro is a tall (195 cm/6'5"), handsome, and well-built man. He has dark hair, a strong jaw, bold eyebrows, and light eyes. He also bears a mild resemblance to his great-great grandfather Jonathan Joestar and his grandfather Joseph Joestar when he was a young man. The superficial theme of Jotaro's attire changes in each Part. His trademarks are a visored, ornamented cap, torn at the back and blending with his hair, and a roughly mid-calf-length coat with a standing collar. Personality Jotaro has a tough exterior, introduced as even rather rough and delinquent; but he is dedicated, fair, and loyal. He is highly perceptive, intelligent and quick-witted; while keeping a perpetually cool, slightly neutral or disinterested attitude. Two of Jotaro's schoolmates and the school nurse affirm that it seems impossible to best him in a fight. After gaining Star Platinum, this trait easily carries over to his encounters with new Stand users. Jotaro loves his mother and respects his grandfather, although he may not be overt about it. It is not that he is unaware of his own love and/or respect - rather, he thinks anyone can tell his emotions just by looking at him, and probably thinks further effort in portraying how he feels to be a waste of time. Jotaro is both fierce and gentle, and he shows these traits in various scenes, from the fight with N'Dour to the encounter with the D'Arbys. One shining example is how he spared Noriaki Kakyoin, instead of destroying him outright, even putting his own life in the line just to save Kakyoin from Dio's deadly slavery. Jotaro is occasionally chased by adoring girls, including his classmates; whom he ignores or drives away; particularly when they begin to fuss or bicker. He is Dio's main target, who acknowledges that Jotaro is his greatest threat. Apparently key to Jotaro's percieved chance of success in his final battle with Dio is the extent to which Dio is able to anger him. Story Jotaro was born in Japan and was supervised much by his mother Holly Kujo. When he reached his teenage years, he began to go more tough. After badly beating up four gang members, he turned himself to the police. While in jail, he showed his danger by attempting to shoot himself, but an arm inside him stopped him. After Joseph Joestar failed to get his grandson out of jail, his friend Muhammad Avdol had no choice but to force him out. Joseph then reveals that Jotaro was in possession of a stand named Star Platinum. On one of his school days, Jotaro was suddenly attacked by a young man named Noriaki Kakyoin and his stand Hierophant Green. Jotaro then realized that Kakyoin was possessed by Joestar's old enemy, Dio Brando because of some flesh bud that Jotaro managed to bravely pull out. When Holly was developing an out of control stand, Jotaro realized that to save his mother, he had to kill Dio. The heroes then journeyed all the way to Egypt, fighting through many obstacles Dio threw at them. In Egypt, it would've appeared all seemed lost for the world, but Jotaro, now using the Time Stop ability, defeats Dio and saves his family from annihilation. Sometime since the final battle in Egypt, Jotaro visits the town of Morioh to visit his uncle Josuke Higashikata. In the town, he fears of an outbreak of stand users popping up all over the town. When Akira Otoishi was thought to be the villain, he eventually finds out that it is Yoshikage Kira committing the Stand user crimes. Before the adventure in Italy, Jotaro sends Koichi Hirose in his place to procure a sample of Haruno Shiobana for the Speedwagon Foundation. Powers One of the strongest stands in the series; Star Platinum possesses super human senses, strength, stamina, accuracy and speed. Like other physically powerful (or Close-Range) Stands, Star Platinum suffers from a narrow range of activity; active only within a 2-3 meter radius from Jotaro. It is similar to Dio Brando's The World, and, as it turns out, can likewise be used to stop time; an ability revealed at the very end of his fight with Dio. The Tarot card The Star, after which it is named, symbolizes hope, above all. Star Platinum: The World is the evolved version of Star Platinum and it appears near the end of Part VI: Stone Ocean. This is the highest form to which Jotaro is shown to develop his Stand. SP:TW can stop time for as long as 5 seconds. It is stated that it can freeze time for longer, but 5 seconds is the limit for human endurance under stopped time. Cast Gallery Jotaro-kujo-allstarbattle-character-artwork.jpg Jojo Jotaro_jojoeoh.jpg Star_platinum.jpg|Star Platinum JotaroStandCard.jpg Tumblr n3z9q5CBAI1s0rmumo4 500.gif|ORAORAORAORAORA Steely_Dan_oraora_zps2ef33c56.gif|Star Platinum pummeling Steely Dan mercilessly Jotaro 1.gif Jojo ALs0TR-wAto.jpg Jojo Jotaro anime.jpg Jojo Jotaro 512-k937074.jpg Jojo Jotaro Sp.jpg Jojo Jotaro star-platinum-ova-concept.png Jojo Jotaro_Kujo_Eyes_of_Heaven.jpg Jojo Jotaro_Starplatinum_jojoeoh.jpg Jojo jotaro-jojo-ova-concept.png tumblr_o7i7vh6NTD1sfay15o3_500.gif Jotaro Kujo at the end of Battle Tendency.png tumblr_oioiceK6OP1td5qjgo2_540.gif tumblr_ojqtotWjEC1tqvsfso1_500.gif tumblr_ohd2ucOx2Z1sfay15o1_250.gif tumblr_ohb04oZZKn1sfay15o3_500.gif Tumblr o5tklgJmZv1uazugyo1 500.gif Tumblr oh9j3wldfb1sfay15o1 r1 500.gif Fso color v002 032.jpg Tumblr oatnqd3WRB1tqvsfso2 500.gif Tumblr ong15aD0Ek1vjphmgo3 540.gif Tumblr ong15aD0Ek1vjphmgo1 500.gif tumblr_ojbl6wIYYi1uxfkwno1_1280.png Tumblr npyqwkyFuP1sfay15o1 500.gif Jojo_OP4.jpg JoJo_anime_Parts_1-3.jpg tumblr_ora5neaKbV1wojgqfo3_500.gif Tumblr n9mypoXNeN1sh11j9o2 500.jpg Tumblr nq7mf8sKLL1u0jrjfo1 500.gif Tumblr nkteo8QWvN1shlg3vo1 500.gif Tumblr oni45v8aDS1tqvsfso4 r1 540.gif Tumblr oni45v8aDS1tqvsfso1 540.gif Tumblr okobbvF1Ip1s20qy9o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nxg4tseMUu1tc1kmmo1 500.gif tumblr_okaz3fGhOd1tqvsfso3_r2_540.gif tumblr_njd8qvC2UC1u87ueao2_500.gif tumblr_nmyttt9tws1u87ueao2_540.gif tumblr_owqqknhdZ91ta0g8qo4_1280.png tumblr_owqqknhdZ91ta0g8qo1_400.png tumblr_owqqknhdZ91ta0g8qo2_1280.png tumblr_p073akkbak1sqlr9vo2_540.gif tumblr_p0qbdn3Tpa1qf5ekbo1_500.gif tumblr_p0o99zOVVD1r3nw1vo1_500.gif tumblr_p1150ytgsM1rvb8cmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_p113hjEHob1rvb8cmo1_400.gif tumblr_p1c0f4vrkH1rvb8cmo4_400.gif tumblr_p1c1btB2wB1rvb8cmo7_400.gif tumblr_p1dhpqryCN1rvb8cmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_p2nqdfKTwl1rvb8cmo1_500.gif tumblr_p238azrGIV1rvb8cmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_p2tcdj9SW51tqvsfso3_r1_540.gif tumblr_oh7l8w8aTL1u2197jo1_500.jpg tumblr_oh7l8w8aTL1u2197jo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oh7l8w8aTL1u2197jo4_500.jpg tumblr_oh7l8w8aTL1u2197jo5_500.jpg tumblr_p3ln9jLfwc1wxbjq5o2_500.gif tumblr_p3ln9jLfwc1wxbjq5o7_500.gif Tumblr p42t6iEeIN1x5p9oxo5 1280.png tumblr_p6y9zlq42D1wbhpjro1_500.gif P8.jpg 00000000.jpg tumblr_p6ya14tY3H1wbhpjro1_540.gif tumblr_oj2ihcGEhU1sqlr9vo1_540.gif tumblr_oj2ihcGEhU1sqlr9vo2_r1_540.gif tumblr_oj2ihcGEhU1sqlr9vo3_r1_540.gif tumblr_ol654oUZMj1vh7ftpo1_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_p51wihT6jo1r6bfpk_500.gif tumblr_p5ltyefZkp1vj39jbo2_1280.gif tumblr_p74tx2M4pG1wbhpjro3_540.gif x6.png x7.png 89789789.png x14.png Navigation Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Good Category:Empowered Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Chaotic Good Category:Parents Category:Elementals Category:Big Good Category:Dreaded Category:Self-Aware Category:Speedsters Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Mascots Category:Genius Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Gentle Giants Category:Brutes Category:Families Category:Heroic Criminals Category:The Chosen One Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Revived Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Law Enforcers Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Political Category:Mastermind Category:Martial Artists Category:Predecessor Category:Successors Category:Heroes who have lost family members